Death Note K
by Blade the Cyborg
Summary: We all know what happens when a book with the power to kill any human being is given to a teenage genius... But what if that book fell into the hands of a schoolgirl who wanted nothing but revenge on bullies? Who knows what will happen when 15-year-old Kage Hikari gets her hands on the Death Note, especially since she's constantly being watched - and not by Ryuk...
1. Prologue

**This is my first Death Note fanfic. It's also the first thing I've uploaded to FF ever since I got my new laptop. If some facts are incorrect please let me know since I haven't watched the full anime of Death Note and I only know the brief.**

**_Death Note K_**

**~Prologue~**

_The Human World is boring._

_I know that because I've been there. __I wasn't there for a reason, I was just there to ease my boredom. __Yes, for a while I was interested, but everything had to come to an end._

_For some reason I decided to go there again. The second time was different to the first. During the first time there I left Sidoh's Death Note in hope that somebody would find it. Someone did - a human genius who was young. His name was Light Yagami. With the Death Note he began writing the names of criminals to cleanse the world of evil, and he kept his identity as "Kira" a secret for a long time. Soon he revealed himself, then shortly after he was badly wounded and was about to be arrested. I knew that when he was found and sent to prison no more interesting things would happen, and I didn't want to wait around to find out when he'd die there, so I wrote down his name within the Death Note and killed him._

_When I returned to the Shinigami Realm I told myself that all humans were the same, but after some time of thought I decided to drop off a Death Note again in hope that a different kind of human would find it. A lady-human was the one to find the book. She was younger than Light and used the Death Note to kill more than criminals. She killed anyone she hated, anyone she suspected or anyone who suspected that she was the new Kira. Her name was Kage Hikari. _

Kage was sat in a corner outside in the courtyard of the school, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hair was a mess and the word "Freak" was written all over her face in different types of pens, indicating that more than one person had done it. This wasn't the first time she was picked on this way, in fact she was used to it, but she had decided that she could no longer take this anymore. Every day she'd be physically and mentally abused by the other students because of her interests, style, opinions and background.

Other students just walked past her, glancing at her and whispering. Some gave dirty looks while others snickered. Some whispered to each other while others yelled insults at her. No matter what they did, they all did something which made the teen feel worse about herself.

"Kage Hikari had a farm, ee-eye-ee-eye-oh~!" a group of boys sang to her when they walked past.

"Look! It's the Grim Reaper!" a boy in the year below her pointed out. That wasn't the most original insult; she had been called Grim Reaper since before her first year of high school.

"It's Kage the emo!" laughed a bitchy girl, her friends sniggering with her.

"Ha! Look at Kage, everyone! She's got freak written all over her face!" shouted this other girl. That's what brought everyone's attention to her who was nearby and they all started laughing. Kage tightened her eyes shut and yanked her own hair, curling up. She felt like she was going insane.

"Leave me alone!" Kage cried, getting up and running away past all the kids who continued to torment her. The laughing and the insults being yelled at her echoed in her mind, and even when she had gotten away from everyone, she still heard the voices being repeated in her head. Now she no longer cared where she was running to and ran off the school site all together, eventually collapsing behind a wall and crying. The young girl hoped that nobody had come after her to insult her more, considering that bursting out into tears only made things worse, until something hit the back of her head. She gritted her teeth and turned around after standing back to her full height. "I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" she exclaimed, but saw that nobody was there. Strange... she could've sworn that someone just threw something at her. Now she really _was _going insane, but was relieved to see that there was a book on the ground, knowing that that was the item which had hit her. The only thing that baffled her was the fact that whoever threw it at her disappeared abnormally quick.

Picking up the book, Kage wiped off the dirt and looked at the front, expecting it to be a school book which she may have dropped and had thrown back at her. She assumed it was her school planner which had been vandalized with all kinds of drawings and rude names, but on the front it said nothing more than the words "Death Note".

"Huh...?" Kage reacted, examining the book. She looked around again just to make sure nobody was hiding, then looked back at the book in her hand. The teen flicked through the pages, seeing that it was just a normal notebook. That was until she noticed the rules. "Rules...?"

After a good read of the rules, Kage only became more and more baffled. "So... if I write a name of a person in this book... that person will... die?" she asked herself. She took a pen out of her bag and clicked it, ready to write down a name. Right now so many names screamed out to be written down, but she hesitated. Sure she thought this was all nonsense, but if the book really did have the power to kill someone, how would she react?

Eventually, Kage decided to just put both her pen and the book into her bag and headed back to school. To see if the book's powers were indeed real, she had to see the action in front of herself. It was funny - part of her told her just how stupid this all sounded while another part of her told her that she should at least try. Besides, she did recall something like this which was on the news...

For some reason Kage couldn't help but think on the positive side, almost knowing that this book's powers would work, and boy would she put them powers to good use. Oh yes, things were going to get interesting...

However, what Kage didn't notice was that someone was in the shadows, watching her with evil red eyes...

**~End of Prologue~**


	2. Chapter I

**~Chapter I~**

Kage washed her face, getting rid of the writing. She didn't manage to get it all off but her attempt would do. As she guessed, she was late for her maths class. Her teacher looked most displeased when she entered the classroom, while students smirked and whispered to each other, silently laughing.

"Miss Hikari, why are you late?" the teacher asked, sounding firm in her voice.

"I just am," Kage responded, taking a seat at her desk.

"Detention," the teacher decided. Kage just rolled her eyes. The girl sitting in front of her turned around and smirked at her before getting on with her work. This was Hana Mutato - time to test the Death Note.

Kage took the notebook from her bag and opened it to the first page, readying her pen. Again, she hesitated. In a matter of seconds the girl in front of her could be dead if she just wrote her name down in the book, but was she worth it?

...Well, she _was_ the one who started off the whole "Grim Reaper" thing. And she was often the one who did all the "orders" to most of the other students who picked on her. She was always there in primary school pulling her hair and chanting to her, calling her all the simple yet harmful names and scribbling on her work. Nowadays she'd pass notes around the classroom and draw in Kage's exercise books along with writing inappropriate things.

Okay, she had to go.

_'Here it goes...' _Kage thought nervously. She shakily wrote down the name. _Hana Mutato._

Then she watched.

And waited.

Observing.

Watching the clock tick, Kage began to have serious doubts. She closed the Death Note and put it back into her bag. That's when it happened.

Hana clutched her chest, breathing heavily, drawing the attention of the entire class. She looked like she was in great pain when she suddenly screamed. Kage only watched in horror and... wonder.

It wasn't long until Hana fell onto her desk, lifeless, causing the entire room to fill with screams and cries. Even the teacher looked scarred and distraught. The message eventually came to Kage reminding her that she had just committed murder, causing her to gasp fearfully and run out of the room. Of course, she wasn't the only one, as other kids were running out in fear too, but she ran all the way home. It was a long way to go, but Kage didn't care.

She had just _murdered _someone.

When Kage arrived at the farm she lived on, she ran straight into the house. Her mother questioned why she was home so early, but Kage just ran straight to her room and slammed the door shut, sliding her back down it and sitting on the floor, traumatized.

"This has gotta be a dream..." she told herself. "It has to be... Come on, I need to wake up!" As we expected, she didn't wake up. This was all real. Kage couldn't help but burst into tears, weeping in her hands. She was so confused right now that she couldn't even think any sane thoughts.

A knock was heard on Kage's door. "Kage? Are you alright?" her mother's voice queried.

"I'm fine, mum," Kage responded in her calmest voice, trying not to sound like she was crying.

"Are you sure?" her mother questioned. "You're back early... Did something happen?

"Mum, _everyone _left early," Kage growled. "Now... I'm just... doing some homework."

"Okay, Kage," the mother of the gothic teen replied. "Come downstairs when you're done, okay?"

"...Alright," Kage answered, hearing her mother then walking away form her door and back down the stairs. When she had left, Kage took the Death Note out of her book and stared at it with shock and fear mixed together, her eyes widening.

"What are you!" she demanded as if the book was alive. Shortly after asking that she shoved the book under her pillow and hid under the duvet, literally crying herself to sleep.

_..._

_~Kage's Dream~_

Kage woke up in a warehouse, hearing the slow turning of a large fan. She rubbed her head and slowly sat up, soon startled by an insane laughter. Quickly, Kage jumped up to her feet, looking in the direction of the laughter. A brown haired young man was the one laughing, his eyes completely red. He grinned and turned to look at the many others facing him.

"That's right," the man said. "I am Kira."

The last thing she saw was "Kira" looking at her before her dream came to an end at the sound of her mother's voice calling her.

_..._

"Kage!" her mother called. "Come down here your tea is ready!"

Kage was just silent, climbing out of bed end heading down the stairs to have her tea. She had slept for longer than she thought, but that only made her assume it was a dream. She continued the rest of the day at home as normal.

_..._

Night had arrived quickly. Kage was in her dressing gown and her pyjamas, along with some thermal socks. Since it was Autumn, it was fairly cold, so she went to bed as she was. Kage could feel the notebook under her pillow, pulling it out and looking at it once again. She let out a sigh. _'So it was all real...' _she thought shamefully, putting the book back under her pillow. She then pulled the duvet over herself and fell asleep.

_..._

_~Kage's Nightmare~_

Once more Kage awakened within the exact same warehouse from the previous dream. This time she didn't hear the laughter, but still saw "Kira" and the people surrounding him. She stood up, noticing that Kira had his attention on her directly. It didn't take long for the others to notice, also looking at her.

"Hello, Kage," Kira greeted with his insane smile, his eyes now just a normal brown colour. He began walking towards her.

"W-Who are you...?" Kage questioned as she slowly backed away. "And... how do you know my name...?"

Kira laughed a subtle insane laugh this time, sounding like a mildly upset chuckle. He continued to pace towards her slowly. "You know me... heh heh heh... everyone does..."

Of course... _The _Kira! The famous Kira who killed the bad people with... a Death Note!

"Wait... you..." Kage stuttered. "You're the famous Kira who was on the news! You killed hundreds of criminals! And you... you had a Death Note!"

"Very much like the one you now have..." Kira responded, now having Kage backed against the wall. "You've already killed one person, but you have to continue writing names in the Death Note... and I've got a feeling that you won't be doing it all for justice, will you?"

Kage was uncomfortable to see just how close he was, shivering. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Kira only chuckled.

"Are you afraid of me, Kage?" he asked her.

"...You aren't real..." Kage confirmed shakily. "This is just a nightmare..."

"Is it now?" Kira questioned.

"Yes," Kage answered with more confidence.

Kira grinned. "Let's see about that," he last said before Kage heard a gunfire from one of the opposing people in the room, causing her to wake up.

_..._

Kage slowly opened her eyes. It was too dark to be morning, unless it was really early. She looked at the clock, seeing that it said 00:00am. She grunted, but heard a low chuckle. It was an all-too-familiar one as she slowly turned her head, seeing the same pair of red eyes. She tried to scream, but her mouth was covered by the other person's hand.

"Shhh... Don't scream."

**~End of Chapter~**


	3. Chapter II

**~Chapter II~**

Staring into his red eyes, Kage could only shiver. This was the man, Kira, from her nightmare. She was sure of it! He looked just like him, only younger; rather than him looking like he was in his twenties, he only looked to be about seventeen.

Kira wasn't grinning, instead he had a relatively normal expression. It was the eyes that made him terrifying.

"I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth now," Kira informed. "Only if you keep quiet and don't scream. Got it?"

In response, Kage could only nod. She was still afraid, but due to her ultimate confusion, she couldn't help but do as she was told. After she nodded in agreement, Kira took his hand away.

"...Good," Kira responded when seeing that Kage didn't scream, although she did look terrified. Nevertheless, Kira continued to speak. "Look, I know you're feeling incredibly confused right now," he sympathized. "But I need to confirm to you that everything that's happened so far is real. The Death Note, the student having a heart attack and dying before your eyes... it's all real."

"Oh my god, you know about that?" Kage asked, ashamed of herself.

"Yes," Kira replied. "However, I'm the only one who knows that you're the one who killed that student."

Kage looked down guiltily, letting out a sigh. "I...I didn't know the book's power was real..."

"Heh...You're not the only one who doubted the power of the Death Note," Kira assured. "When I first found it, I didn't think it would work, but after trying it and seeing that it did work, I decided to put it to good use."

"Yeah, I remember you on the news," Kage recalled. "Well... I don't watch the news often... I'm not sure if they ever showed a picture of you... Though I did hear somewhere that you had a different name..."

"Of course I had a different name," Kira confirmed. "Kira was just the name given to me and few others by the public and it was believed that Kira itself was one being in separate mortals. No doubt soon you will be known as Kira, but you must keep it a secret. Tell NOBODY you're Kira if you do continue to write in the Death Note."

"Why not?" Kage questioned. "If I'm killing bad people then surely..."

"You'll end up making the same mistake I made," Kira interrupted. "I mean, I don't really care what you do with that book since I'm a ghost, but I'm just warning you that revealing that you're Kira would probably result in the death penalty."

Kage gasped. "What? I don't want to die!" she exclaimed.

"Quit yelling, you'll wake your family up," Kira reminded.

"Oh, right..." Kage remembered. "But still... I don't want to die, let alone even go to prison... Can't I just get rid of the book?"

"If you want to while you still can," Kira replied. "Although, I kinda need you to keep it."

"...I knew you were the one who gave me this book when it was thrown at me," Kage stated.

"Oh, I didn't give you it. Ryuk probably did," Kira added.

"Who's Ryuk?" Kage asked.

"The Shinigami who gave me the Death Note when I got it," Kira answered. "And the one who killed me."

"Killed you?" Kage questioned before remembering that Kira was a ghost. "Oh yeah... You're dead... I don't know why that doesn't surprise me..."

"Probably because you found a book which kills people just by having their name written inside it," Kira theorized.

"Right... that's probably the case..." Kage agreed. "...Wait... If you're a ghost, doesn't that mean that there are many ghosts haunting areas?"

"Not exactly," Kira replied. "You see, those who use the Death Note get into neither Heaven or Hell, leaving the user stranded here after their death. As you can probably already tell, the spirit of the user returns to the age they were when they first received the Death Note, and can only be seen by the next user."

"Is there a way to free you?" Kage queried.

"Who knows," Kira responded. "All I know is that I'm stuck as a seventeen-year-old. Now that you've found the Death Note I at least have someone to talk to so I can keep my sanity in line. If you get rid of it now I'll be an unseen spirit again and I'd rather not get stuck with some criminal who ends up with the Death Note."

Kage once again let out a sigh. "Fine... I'll keep it..." she decided. "Besides, we could be friends - I don't have many."

"I noticed," Kira stated. "Although I'm not the type who goes around making friends with any Death Note user. I might just piss you off."

"Thanks for the support, Kira," Kage frowned.

"Oh, one more thing, don't call me Kira. I lost that title when I died," Kira responded. "My real name is Light. Light Yagami."

**~End of Chapter~**


	4. Chapter III

**~Chapter III~**

The next morning, Kage headed downstairs for breakfast. She was in her uniform, ready for school, when her mother entered the kitchen.

"Kage, sweetheart, the school will be closed for the rest of the week," she announced. "I heard what happened with that girl in your class... why didn't you tell me?"

"...I was too traumatized," Kage lied. "That girl sat right in front of me in class when it happened... I couldn't do anything!"

"Shhhh, it's alright dear," Kage's mother soothed, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "You shouldn't be seeing things like that... Just use this week to try and forget about it, okay? It wasn't your fault it happened - it was just a natural thing..."

_'But it** was** my fault...' _Kage thought guiltily.

"Come on now, Kage... I think you should go and get that uniform off and put some of your other clothes on... We're going to call in at Yoru's place, okay?" her mother continued.

Hearing that didn't make Kage feel any better as she grunted. "Fine..." she obliged, pulling away from her mother and heading back up the stairs towards her room.

"Something you're not telling me about this Yoru guy?" Light asked wearing a smug grin as Kage entered her room.

"I'm not in a relationship with him," Kage growled as a response. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like a little privacy while I get changed."

"Alright, I'll hang around in the kitchen," Light stated, literally walking through the closed door. After he had left, Kage quickly got changed into some red and black checked leggings and a black T-shirt with some band on it. She whipped on her black trench coat and turned the collar up, slipping on some spiked black boots and brushing her black shoulder-length hair. After she was done, she opened the door of her room and headed downstairs once again, getting two slices of toast, buttered heavily.

"Gee, you must really like butter," Light noticed, standing with his arms folded as he leaned against the fridge. "I was never really that keen on it."

Kage bit into the toast savagely, chewing and swallowing roughly. "Don't question my lifestyle," she commanded. "Now can you move out of the way? I need to get a can of cola out of the fridge."

"I'm not even in your way," Light corrected.

"Yes you are, you're leaning right on the... Oh... right..." Kage remembered. She opened the fridge while Light stood there, taking out a cola can before closing the fridge again, Light staying in the same position all the while. Kage just glared at him. "You know, I'm not going to get used to walking through you all the time, so stop being so cocky and get out of my way when I try to get something."

"It's not like you're going to write my name in the Death Note, is it?" Light questioned. Kage just gave a murderous stare.

"I swear, if you were alive, I would be strangling you right now," she hissed.

"Kage? Who are you talking to in there? Are you on the phone?" Kage's mother called.

"Um... yes! Yes I am!" Kage improvised. Again, she glared at Light. Light just smiled and shrugged innocently.

"Well, tell them you've gotta go now because you're going out!" her mother instructed.

"Fine!" Kage called back, her narrowed eyes still locked on Light as she growled the word, "Goodbye!" With that, she finished her toast and drank her cola, heading out of the door with the drink. Her mother followed about a minute or so after, getting into the car with her daughter and driving away to Yoru's house, which wasn't too far.

_..._

Yoru was a fifteen-year-old boy who was in most of Kage's classes, if not all of them. He was fairly quiet and also didn't have many friends, but had a few people to hang around with and didn't receive the torture which Kage had to face. The black-haired boy was pretty much Kage's only friend, although Kage didn't exactly like him or appreciate anything he did for her.

"Yoru, Kage is here!" Yoru's mother informed.

"Okay, just let me finish my homework!" Yoru called back to her, finishing the final science question before heading down the stairs. He saw Kage laid on the sofa of the living room while the two mums were in the kitchen talking. The teen decided to approach the slightly-older female.

"Hey, Kage..." Yoru began shyly.

"Yeah, hey, Yoru..." Kage responded glumly.

"I still can't believe what happened yesterday..." Yoru admitted. "Poor Hana..."

"She deserved it..." Kage grumbled.

"What was that?" Yoru asked.

"Err... Nothing..." Kage sighed.

"Heh heh... I heard that clearly," Light chuckled, sitting on the arm of the sofa by Kage's head. She looked most displeased upon hearing his voice. Even worse: Kage couldn't tell him to go away because she'd look insane.

Yoru sat on the armchair beside the sofa Kage was on, turning on the TV. It was the news, having a news report about a murder which occurred about a week or so ago, saying that the killer had been caught - Nathan Toriyama.

"Ugh... I hate these kind of people..." Yoru pinioned.

"...Me too..." Kage responded, thinking.

"I wish they'd all just... die..." Yoru growled, clenching his fists. Somehow that gave Kage inspiration and she looked up in thought, smiling a little.

"Yes... I think the same thing, Yoru..." Kage agreed in an ominous tone of voice.

"Looks like you've been given inspiration, Kage," Light noticed. "This is probably going to lead to your downfall, but I don't really care."

If nobody was in the room at the time Kage would have responded, but instead just thought to herself, _'Oh, just watch me, Light. I'll be a better Kira than you ever were!'_

**~End of Chapter~**


	5. Chapter IV

**~Chapter IV~**

"Yoru, do you have any paper?" Kage asked in a sweet tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'll go get some for you," Yoru replied, standing up and leaving the room to get some paper.

"Taking down names of criminals. Not suspicious at all," Light said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Light. If I get the names of criminals written down, I can write them in the Death Note when I get home," Kage planned.

"I'd love to see how that's gonna work out," Light sniggered. "You're not very secretive, are you? Asking for paper, writing down the names of criminals on it..."

"Here you go, Kage!" Yoru chirped as he re-entered the room with a couple of bits of paper.

"Thanks, Yoru," the slightly older teen thanked, picking up a pen from the table and writing down the name of the criminal, Nathan Toriyama, on one of the sheets.

"...Why are you writing that guy's name down?" Yoru queried, noticing what Kage was doing.

"None of your business," Kage responded.

Light face-palmed. "You need to get better at coming up with believable lies..." he confirmed. That only earned a glare from Kage, once again due to the fact that she'd look weird responding.

Yoru sighed. "Fine, if that's how you're gonna be, I won't question it," he muttered. He picked up a piece of paper and began drawing on it.

Kage folded the piece of paper and slid it into her coat pocket, picking up the remote and changing the channel to avoid suspicion.

"One name? That's it?" Light questioned. "I don't know what makes you think that you're so special, but honestly, you're gonna fail. You're gonna get caught within like two months, maybe even less."

"So, Yoru, how have you been after... you know..." Kage asked Yoru, pretending that she didn't hear Light.

"...I'd rather not talk about it," Yoru replied quietly.

"Right... I understand..." Kage empathized.

"...It's been over six years since that happened..." Yoru remembered. "It still feels like it was only a few months ago when I last saw him... Anyway, how's your brother doing, Kage?"

"Oh, he's fine," Kage answered. "I've not seen much of him since he left home."

Yoru just nodded. "...Wasn't he a good friend of Lawliet's?"

"Yeah, they were pretty good friends..." Kage sighed. "...I know it's a little late, but I'm sorry for your loss..."

"It's fine... It wasn't you who murdered him..." Yoru muffled.

"Wait, he was murdered?" Kage reacted, shocked. "But... I thought he died of a heart attack!"

"He did, but it was also murder..." Yoru explained sadly. "Look, I don't like talking about it. I was really close to my brother and losing him was the worst thing that ever happened to me..."

"Again, I understand..." Kage repeated. "And I will respect your privacy..."

"...His murderer is dead now, anyway..." Yoru added. "He died a year ago."

"...Did Kira kill him...?" Kage asked slowly. "You know, the murderer...? Since Kira killed criminals and all..."

Yoru glared at her with one of his darkest glares, tensing as he clenched his fists. "Kira _was _the murderer!" he revealed angrily, his eyes tearing up. "To me his death sounded too peaceful... He deserved a painful death and I deserved to watch!"

Kage widened her eyes, gasping quietly with horror. She looked back at Light with her eyes angrily, with the look of, "We're going to discuss this later." Light had an embarrassed expression, also looking guilty.

A tear left the corner of Yoru's eye as he gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself down. "...I'm going to get a drink..." he uttered, standing up and leaving the room. Kage watched him leave, then turning her full attention to Light.

"_You killed _Yoru's brother?!" Kage asked with horror. "How could you do such a thing, Light? Lawliet wasn't a criminal!"

"Oh dear... This is... awkward and inconvenient..." Light frowned. "You see, Lawliet was L, the best detective in the world, and he was getting in my way so... he had to go..."

"Then that settles it! I _will _be a better Kira than you ever were because I'm only going to kill the bad people! Not the good people!" Kage snapped.

Light looked down shamefully. "I was corrupted, okay?" he admitted. "Now that I'm in my most "innocent" state from when I had the Death Note, I can see the mistakes I made..."

"Yeah, you killed my classmate's brother who was also my older brother's friend..." Kage growled.

"...What's you brother's name?" Light questioned. "I might have killed him too..."

"Raito Hikari," Kage answered. "...I swear if you killed my bro, I will kill you after I die."

"...I'd like to see how you'd do that," Light stated. "But I don't remember killing anyone named Raito Hikari."

"Good," Kage responded.

Yoru came back in the room with a smoothie, sipping it through a straw. Kage fell silent, hoping Light would do the same, as she decided to draw a picture. To her surprise, Light did indeed fall silent.

_..._

"Kage! Come on, we're going home now!" Kage's mother called. Kage stood up and folded her drawings, putting them in her pocket like she did with the name she wrote down. She turned to Yoru, who was still sat in the armchair.

"I guess I'll see you next week," she said to him.

"Yeah... I guess..." Yoru agreed quietly. "...I'll be revising for the tests we have that week, too."

"Oh god, we have that freakin' maths test..." Kage grunted, remembering this. "Why can't they put that on hold? Some people will still be traumatized and I'm sure many won't even turn up... Nobody will be able to think properly..."

"It's the rules, I guess," Yoru sighed. "Anyway, you better get going now... I'll see you later, Kage."

"Bye, Yoru," Kage finally responded before leaving with her mother.

_..._

Kage arrived home and headed up to her room. She was still in a mood with Light after learning that he killed Yoru's older brother, so decided to play some videogames while drinking cola. Light sat on her bed with a semi-ashamed expression, not even watching her. Kage must have been playing for an hour and fifteen minutes before deciding to turn the console off and take out a pen along with the Death Note.

"...You're just gonna write one name?" Light questioned.

"For now," Kage answered as she wrote the name she wrote on the piece of paper at Yoru's house. "I'll write down more eventually."

"Eventually?" Light asked.

"...Look, whenever I hear the name of a criminal, I'll instantly write it down in the Death Note. Does that sound fair?" Kage clarified.

"I suppose it does..." Light agreed. "But I still need to give you a few tips on keeping your identity as Kira a secret - you're going to get discovered easily, especially since Near is probably going to be working on this case. He managed to unveil my identity as Kira when I was alive."

"Who's Near?" Kage queried.

"L's successor," Light answered. "And as much as I hate to admit it, he's pretty good at figuring things out. Before you know it he'll be following you around like L did with me and will try everything he can to break you down. That's why, even though I'm in no position to care about the living, I need you to listen to me if I tell you to do something."

"But you told me that you didn't care about what happened to me," Kage recalled. "You said you just wanted to see something interesting."

"I guess I want to keep you around for a while," Light admitted. "Like I said before, you seem quite interesting. I won't be as heartless as Ryuk."

"Who's Ryuk again?" Kage questioned.

"The Shinigami who gave you the Death Note," answered Light. "And the one who killed me. No doubt he's watching both you and me as we speak."

"Creepy," Kage pinioned, cringing a the thought. "...Why are you comparing yourself to him?"

"I'm saying that I'm _not _like him," Light corrected. "He just watched me for entertainment and killed me at the end of my days as Kira, counting himself to be on neither side. I, however, consider myself... more on your side since I know how it feels to be Kira and I don't want you to do what I did. You could act as my successor if I train you well enough to change the world; I can prevent you from making the mistakes I made."

"Thanks, but I don't need help, I know what I'm doing," Kage denied. "...Although I may need a few tips on how to keep secret."

"I thought so," Light smirked, folding his arms. "Well then, you're going to need to listen well - can't make any mistakes when keeping your identity a secret."

**~End of Chapter~**


End file.
